Twisting Fate
by The Power Cat
Summary: And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something your can't replace. Rowena Xeno Lovegood thought she lived a happy life with her younger twin brothers. Until her true fate is revealed, a fate tragic and terrible. She must kill her true love to be rid of the Dark Child. But who is the one she loves? And will she be able to do what no other has done? Twist Fate.
1. The Warning

Twisting Fate

Chapter One ~ The Warning

I am swiftly awoken by my two annoying twin brothers Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood, their blue eyes staring into my green and their blonde curls brushing my long curly black hair. 'Rowey, Rowey wake up time to go, time to go!' they shout excitedly and drag the duvet off my tired self. 'Woah, whoa you two it's... eight in the morning,' I say with a hint of surprise in my now not tired voice. As it was their first day at Hogwarts I expected them to be waking me up at five in the morning, however the boys seem to not be as excited as I had anticipated. My phone also beeps loudly under my pillow, meaning a text has been received. Reaching under my purple and black pillows I feel around for my black Nokia and smile at the person. James Metrol, one of my best friends but I would never love him like a lover, we're far too alike for each other, both of us having a short temper.

'Hey you excited?' the text reads and I reply back 'Yeah!' before batting the boys out of my room. My mother Luna Scamander nee. Lovegood sidles in as they rush out and pulls me into a hug. 'You're growing up so fast,' she whispers and ruffles my black curls. Unlike my mother I have black hair and green eyes, but like her my hair is curly and my skin is as pale as snow just like hers. She slips a blue cord around my neck with an old butterbeer cork tied onto it, and bright blue beads have been carefully threaded onto it. It was her butterbeer cork pendant. for repelling Wrackspurts, Nargles and in my case Bad Luck. As she leaves my light blue room I brush out my waist length hair and tie it back into a braid which goes round my neck and ends a few inches past my shoulder. Going into the bathroom I wash my face then step into my bedroom once more. Choosing a black top with red sparks travelling from the right shoulder to the bottom corner of the top, some black shorts, and black knee high boots and my favourite panda hoodie with little panda ears on the hood.I pull them on, zip up my boots and release my hair from the braid.

Checking my trunk for everything, I take out my ash, black phoenix feather, 12 inch wand and stuff it into one of my short pockets. Taking out my list of supplies for school I go through them, checking I have everything packed. All my new school books, potions kit, robes and Ravenclaw uniform, weekend clothes, fresh parchment, black ink and quills and additional possessions like my Sneakascope and reading books. Dragging the heavy trunk downstairs I put it with my two brother's ones and walk into the white kitchen. My father Rolf Scamander kisses my head and my cheek then twirls me around in the air. 'Dad, dad, dad I have turned thirteen now, I'm not a LITTLE KID!' I shout trying to be serious but laughing at the same time. He smiles back and sets a plate of toast and a pot of strawberry jam in front of me, which I spread all over the buttered toast. Crunching into it with my teeth I peer at the huge scar on my arm, caused by a former Death Eater many years ago. This is when I feel the chill, the chill that only lasts a few seconds yet spreads through my whole body. I bite my lip in panic, then stop as the chill eases.

I quickly finish my jam toast and place the plate in the sink, and my mother uses magic to turn the tap on and pour Fairy Liquid into the washing up bowl. She flicks the sponge up and wipes the plates down with hot soapy water, whilst I grab a glass cup and fill it with fresh orange juice. Downing it in one, I turn swiftly on my heel and walk outside into the garden. My Bowtruckle, Haneda came gliding up to me and nips my finger lovingly. 'Calm Haneda, Mother and Father will look after you,' I whisper and she gives a slight nod of approval and flies back to her tree. Haneda is an Ash tree Bowtruckle; she was the one who supplied the ash for my own wand. I walk further into the huge garden, my boots walking through the dewy grass. I bow down low and keep eye contact with the creature I want to see, its yellow hawk eyes boring into me. Suddenly it bows down and touches its yellow beak to the floor. Now I can go and pet Sky the Hippogriff. 'Sky,' I whisper and stroke her feathery mane. She lets out a slight purring sound and bites my hand lightly with her beak. Walking over to her meat bucket, and pick up a big piece. 'Here Sky, your breakfast,' I murmur and toss her the piece of steak.

'Rowe, come on its time to go,' my Mother shouts to me out of the kitchen window. Running up I walk inside only to me jumped on by the twins. 'Okay you two, here's some advice, you might not be put in the same houses and well Slytherin is NOT a bad house okay? Right so what I mean is one of you could be in Ravenclaw and one of you in Hufflepuff. Next bit of advice, make sure you're not late for lessons, be on time, don't try and even listen to Professor Binns he'll bore you to death, and please don't be goody-two shoes,' I said and they looked extremely baffled, but I'm sure one of them must've taken part of it in. Walking into the entrance I grab my trunk and roll it on into the front garden, open the car boot and place it in. Walking back inside I call out the name of my sleek black cat, who has the same green eyes as me. 'FEAR, WHERE ARE YOU?!' I shout and she comes running down the stairs, then jumps into my open arms. 'You didn't think I'd forget you, did you?' I say quietly and place her in her cat basket. She mews loudly before I stick my hand in and pat her soft head, making her quiet her slightly.

Lorcan and Lysander run past me and pick up their brown trunks, wheel them outside and put them in the boot with mine. Lorcan's black owl Sooty comes flying down from the old rafters of our barn followed swiftly by Lysander's white owl Snowy. They both, simultaneously, open the doors to their owl cages and Sooty and Snowy fly into both of them. Opening the car door I slide into the middle seat, Fear in her carrier on my lap whilst Lorcan and Lysander slide in either side putting their owl cages onto their laps. Mum is sitting in the black passenger seat and Dad in the driver's, he starts up the car and we're off. The half hour drive to King's Cross flies by and before I know it Lorcan and Lysander have already crossed the barrier into Platform 9 3/4. Taking a run up I disappear through the barrier and smell in the old smell of the beautiful scarlet steam train.

Before I have even gathered my senses I feel at least three people hugging me. 'ROWE!' They all shout at the same time and eventually I open my closed eyes. Standing in front of me are my four best friends, Anna, James, Angus and Gemma. Anna is my cousin, she's my dad's sister's daughter and we are both in the same year and the best of friends, she has bob length dark brown hair with the same pale skin as me and dark brown eyes. James is a half blood and also one of my best friends, his mum is a witch and dad a Muggle, he has ash blonde spiky hair and dark blue eyes and is skin is relatively pale. Gemma is a Muggle-Born but very smart, though she's not the best flyer but her flame red hair and grey eyes are very stunning and Angus well really we're only friends because he's James's best friend, his curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes acheiving him looks from most of the girls in our year. He is standing a little far away from me, thankfully not smothering me with a group hug. That's why I respect him so much. He knows I need personal space.

But I can feel an unfamiliar presence hanging and that's when I see her. She's almost transparent and has long billowing black hair that covers her face in a sinister fashion, her black eyes are cold and dark and she's staring right at me. She wears red and white knee stocks with an innocent looking white dress, small black school shoes and is clutching a brown teddy bear, however this innocent look defines her sinister like manner even more. She presses a white translucent finger to her lips then disappears into nothingness.

'Rowena, are you okay you look like you've seen a ghost,' Angus says, somewhat coldly,because we've haven't ever really gotten along. 'Yeah I'm fine, just remembered something,' I murmured then disappear into the crowd. Anna comes after me and pats my shoulder, we have a sort of link with each other and I know I'll have to tell her the truth. 'Rowe you can't hide it from me,' she says raising her eyebrows. 'Okay, well just behind one of the pillars I saw a little girl, but she didn't look like a girl she had translucent white skin, long billowing dark hair that covered most of her face and black eyes that were staring at me. She wore innocent looking clothes though, a white dress, red and white knee socks, black school shoes and clutching a brown teddy bear. Then she pressed a finger to her lips and disappeared!' I told her quietly so not to attract attention. 'Hmm you should tell The Headmistress or Professor. Flitwick,' she whispered and I hugged my parent's good bye, because we had passed them on the way, then we both climbed onto the train. Selecting a compartment near the end, I swiftly undid the straps to Fear's cat carrier and she leapt out and into the compartment. She rubbed her silky head on Anna's arm and purred excessively, then jumped slightly as there was a loud knock on our compartment and James, Gemma and Angus walked in.

'Rowe you okay?' James and Gemma asked and I nodded silently. I rubbed my green eyes and yawned loudly, and Anna patted my back and rubbed it whilst I cried silent tears. No one noticed, they were invisible really to anyone not related to me, but due to the link with my cousin she could detect them. That child hadn't looked at me for nothing, fate would never approve of that. It had to mean something, a part of destiny and sure enough the Child would not be leaving me alone. The chills went down my spine again, causing me to bite my lip hard. I sucked in the blood hoping to leave only a small bite mark from where my teeth had punctured the skin.

Anna discretely handed me a tissue which I placed in my mouth, positioning it just over the bite mark. 'So Rowena you okay?' Angus asked again and I nodded. 'What about you?' I replied and spat the tissue out and into the bin. He nodded and just frowned slightly, as did I. 'So who's up for Exploding Snap?' James asked and Angus took out his cards. Gemma shook her head and held up one of her books, it had the name A History of The Dark Arts, Including Ghosts, Dark Ones and Omens. I looked at Anna then to the book, she understood this slight gesture and asked Gemma, 'Gem could we borrow that book of yours, there's something we need to look at,' luckily Gemma nodded and handed us the book. Flicking through the pages we found the Contents section and skimmed through.

'How about 'Omens in Human Form'?' I asked Anna and she nodded, then turned to page six hundred and fifty seven. It had around ten sections, one was old woman and men, the next men and women and the section next was Female Children. We were about to find the section when a huge wind blasted through the compartment, blowing the book out of our hands. The window opened and the book blew out, landing far away in a place none would be able to retrieve it. Gemma frowned, as did Angus but James looked in shock. Anna and I just looked at each other nervously; this was obviously the Child's work. All of a sudden the light in the compartment smashed, cutting each and every one of us and screams echoed throughout the train.

The windows also smashed into smithereens, resulting in more cuts and one re-cut the scar on my right arm causing it to bleed tremendously. I looked around in panic; James and Gemma were sprawled on the floor having obviously fainted. Anna was unconscious, leaving only me and Angus awake. 'You okay?' he asked indicating the large amount of blood on my right arm. 'Yeah, it's just split open a scar,' I said pulling out large bits of glass with my hands. The pain hadn't been registered by my nervous system, and the creature in my blood was stronger than a human. Reaching into my jean pocket I pull out my wand and began using magic to take out the rest of the glass from my body. Angus begins to do the same, until we've done the others too.

'What do you think is happening?' he asked me to which I replied grimly 'She's here, the Child, she's the reason I was shocked on the platform and well have to I'll explain later,' to which he nods in approval. Putting my hand on the compartment door handle I discover it's locked, and Angus tries 'Alohomora,' which fails. 'We'll have to smash it,' I suggest and he nods again. Pushing him back I smash my fist through the glass, wincing in the amount of pain, but because of what I am I'm stronger than your average human. He pulls me away from the door and cautiously sticks his arm through the hole and unlocks the door from the outside. Silent tears stream down my face from the pain and I bite my lip hard, however these tears are far from invisible. Standing outside the door, almost looking like she was waiting for this is The Child. Her hair is now strewn out around her. This time she speaks in a high innocent voice,

'I am the Dark Child, you have been warned,' is all she says and I crash down onto the cold hard floor, and welcome the darkness as Angus crashes down beside me.


	2. The Mark

Chapter Two ~ The Mark

I awoke sprawled on the compartment floor, the darkness gaping out like a black hole of eternity. Bits of glass were strewn all over the blue carpet, blood dampened the hard carpet floors and the stench was unbearable. Opening my eyes slowly I look around at the still dark surroundings, when I feel something clutching my hand. Angus has it firmly in his tight grip, as if he's making sure that I don't run off into the sinister train. Uncurling his hand from mine he stirs slightly, but does not wake. 'Anna,' I whisper in her ear and pat her head slightly. 'Anna please get up!' I say a little bit louder than the first. To this her brown eyes flick open and she shakes her head slightly. 'Oh my gosh, was I out for this long?' she asks looking round at the wreckage.

'Yeah, only me and Angus were awake to see the Child, but she doesn't call herself the Child she said 'I am the Dark Child, you have been warned,' I told her and she gasps. All is silent in our carriage but then we see a light. 'Anna someone's awake!' I say loudly pointing to the light. The person carrying the light slides open the compartment door, and we can see his face a little clearer. Taking out our wands we both mutter 'Lumos,' and the bright light shines in his face. It's not the Driver, and it's certainly not the Dark child,it's a teacher. The new DADA teacher to be exact, as the last one fell ill after seventeen years of teaching. 'How many are in your compartment?' he asks to which we both reply 'Five,' and he nods. 'How many are unconscious?' he asks and we reply 'Three,' and he nods like before.

'Well I am Professor Sirius Black Jr., now I am assuming that you are Miss Lovegood and Miss Pryce?' he asked whilst repairing the windows and the lights in our compartment. I nod as Anna does and look at my wounds. The scar on my arm is still bleeding and I have many cuts on my legs, arms, and my face. Luckily Anna also had enough sense to remove the pieces of glass from her body as well, just before she passed out. The Professor sends a ball of light into the now fixed lamp, causing light to flood into the darkness of the compartment which gives me a better look at my surroundings. There is dry and wet blood everywhere, though there is a minimal amount of glass because the Professor used it to fix the windows and lamp. Just before he is about to go I blurt out, 'Professor because I blacked out, there was a Child, an evil looking one standing outside and she said I am the Dark Child, you have been warned, do you know what that could mean?' and he looks horrified. His eyes widen in shock and with a hurry he summons some parchment and a quill and begins to write. 'Miss Pryce may I borrow your owl?' he asks indicating to her owl Fluff and she nods in agreement. Taking out some string he attaches the letter to Fluff and opens the window, letting her take off into the night sky.

'I have sent a letter to the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, now I am going to see the Driver and would you two kindly tend to your three friends,' he said sincerely and without warning zooms off, sending light into the lamps he has fixed as he goes. 'Well that was strange,' I said to Anna who laughs hardly. Shaking Angus I kick him slightly and he stirs heavily, then I slap him slightly and he wakes up and puts his hands up to his eyes because of the bright light. Taking a big piece of glass out of his leg I chuck it out of the open window and remove some smaller pieces with my wand, also hurling them out of the window. 'Professor Black's just been in,' Anna says to him, indicating the fixed windows and lamp. 'Yeah he's sent a letter to the Headmistress,' I said whilst shaking Gemma and James.

Gemma is the first to wake shaking her head slightly, then removing a piece of glass from her finger. Next James wakes up and is very lucky to have no glass in him at all, because he seemed to have rolled underneath the seat when the windows smashed, which released the worst amount of glass. 'That was strange,' I whisper to Anna then release in shock. 'Lorcan and Lysander, I need to help them!' I shout and heave the compartment door open. Angus is running after me in a jiff, as I go through checking the now lit compartments for my twin brothers. I finally come to them, huddled together in a compartment and wrap my arms round both of them. 'There was a scary girl,' Lorcan says and Lysander adds 'Yeah she blew up the windows and the lamp,' but luckily they are not too damaged because like James they must've had enough sense to roll under the seats.

'Thank god you two are okay,' I whisper in their ears and hug them again. 'Okay stay in the compartment until we get to Hogsmeade, and when we get there you two go straight to Hagrid, got it?' I ask them and they nod deciding to obey my orders rather than go against them. Breathing out a sigh of relief I close the door behind me and jump as I find Angus staring right at me. 'You really do care about you brothers,' he says and I nod and reply 'Of course I do, they're the only brothers I have and I love them dearly, and well if they died I would never forgive myself,' but he just nods and walks back to the compartment, gesturing me to follow.

Grabbing my robes out of my trunk me, Gemma and Anna head to an empty compartment to change into our uniform. Slipping on my tights, I grab my skirt ad hike it up just so it's three inches above the knee, next I put on my white shirt and black/grey jumper with Ravenclaw stripes on, then I take out my blue and silver Ravenclaw tie and tie it how my Father taught me, finally I take out my billowing black robes with the Ravenclaw emblem on and slide them onto my body. Taking out my black brogues I tie them carefully and braid my hair but then decide to take it out, which lets my long hair flow down my back like a black wave. Gemma pulls the sleeve of my robe up, where my scar opened and begins closing the wound, carefully with her wand. She does the same for most of my cuts and for Anna's, then me and Anna start to close hers. We're all in Ravenclaw and we know why we were put in our house, because we show smartness but that doesn't mean we're the best house and we know that as well.

Sliding open the door we return to our compartment, and James and Angus have also changed into their uniform as well. 'Angus come here you have blood all over you face,' I say and grab his arm, take out a tissue, spit on it then scrub his face clean. 'James you to, don't want to scare the first years, do we?' I ask then spit on another tissue and scrub his face as well. 'Thanks Rowey,' he says and pats my head, then the train stops this time at Hogsmeade Station. Stepping out into the corridor, me Anna and Gemma slide open the carriage door and step out into the cool autumn air. The wind blows in my face, refreshing it from the humid train and I breathe in gulps of fresh air, letting it fill my lungs as if I have escaped out of a vivid nightmare. Huddles of First Years are bundled together, some crying from the shock of what happened on the train. They zoomed over to Hagrid, probably glad to be safe with the lovely half-giant. Hagrid made you feel safe when all was wrong.

Walking down the dirt path, I climb into one of the Thestral drawn carriages; I can see them because I saw my aunt Beatrice murdered by the former death eater than bequeathed me the scar on my arm. Anna and Gemma climbed in after me, followed by James and Angus and a girl in Gryffindor whom I had never seen before. She had long blonde hair with a purple streak and a blue streak on the side fringe, her eyes were a baby blue and she was rather small. 'Hey,' I said quietly and smiled and the girl, and to my surprise she smiled back. 'I'm Twilighta,' she said in a quiet voice and pushed her glasses back on onto her nose. 'Rowena,' I said smiling widely. 'I'm Anna,' Anna said rather loudly and high fived Twilighta, as did Gemma, James and Angus. We all laughed rather loudly, attracting attention from a carriage full of Slytherins. 'I'm assuming we're all in Third Year,' Angus said and everyone nodded. 'It's my birthday next month,' I say quietly and Angus adds in 'Yeah but it's my birthday this month,' and I roll my eyes but in a humorous manner.

'Did you see what happened on the train?' James asked Twilighta and she nodded. 'I saw a child, but she just went past me then I blacked out,' she said and I gasped. 'I saw her, well me and Angus did, but she spoke she said I am the Dark Child you have been warned and I saw her on the platform at Kings Cross,' I say quietly as our heads all form a tight circle so we can speak in private. 'It could be a sign,' Twilighta suggested and I nodded. 'It has to be some sort of omen, or maybe some sort of warning because she said you have been warned,' Gemma all suggested to which we all agreed. 'She's trying to tell us something but what is it?' Anna asks out loud and everyone furrows their brows in concentration.

'How about we meet in the library on Thursday evening?' I suggest and they all murmur in agreement. 'Okay so after dinner Thursday in the Library,' I clarify as the carriages draw to a stop at the entrance gates and we all clamber out, readying ourselves for the walk up to the castle. We walk in a group of six, Angus walks on the end, then me, then Anna, followed by Twilighta, James and Gemma. I can hear many people talking about the train journey amongst them and start to think about it more closely. Had the Dark Child planned for this to happen or was it because Anna and I had become curious that she decided to attack. But why the whole train, why not just our compartment? I wonder what Professor Black had to said to the Driver, he was obviously the son of Sirius Black Sr. because of his name but where did he come from? There were so many unanswered questions running through my mind that I didn't notice her standing right in front of me. No one else could see her, only me. The Dark Child, our noses were almost touching and a wicked smile erupted on her face. My arm burnt and I cried aloud in the pain, she was cursing me I was sure of it. And then she disappeared.

Looking down at my arm I saw a mark, not the Dark Mark but a small sword through a heart emblem. Running my finger along it, I felt the gradually growing darkness take over and drifted off again, this time falling on the floor. I heard screams and Angus was saying something, it sounded like 'It's okay,' then someone looked at my arm and screamed again. The sword was growing, I could feel it and it must've reached from the end of my wrist to the crook of my elbow. Then with one final breath I let go of everything and let the darkness seep into my body, I let the darkness take over my entire body so to end the misery. And with that I blacked out.


	3. The Meeting

I can feel a bed underneath me, and clean white sheets draping my dully aching body. Carefully putting my left hand to my head I wince quickly at the pain, and slowly open my emerald green eyes. Blinking a few times to get my blurry vision focused, and then seeing their's no one here in the room with me is far from a disappointment. Looking to my left then my right all I can see are long empty beds, there crisp white sheets carefully tucked under the soft feather-stuffed mattresses. Glancing down, I discover my right arm has been lovingly bandaged and put in a blue sling, there is a foul smelling thick yellow paste on my left arm and what feels to be a bandage wrapped firmly around my head. 'Well it's a Hogwart's record, the quickest injury ever seen!' I joke to myself and them jump up, because a feminine voice, coming from under my bed whispers 'Yes it does, and its your own fault for falling in the first place!'

'Hello?' I whisper cautiously and anxiously and the seemingly female voice replies 'Well hello there to!' and a sweet yet spiteful, rather cat-like laugh echoes through the empty Hospital Room. 'Has Madam Putnella gone?' the voice asks, this time in a serious voice so I turn my head left and right, inspecting the long room for any signs of life. However, all I can see are long rows of empty beds and miles of the white room that I am very familiar with, being on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. 'I believe so,' I whisper back and a shuffling motion begins to move the feather-stuffed mattress underneath me.

Gradually sitting up, I can now see a rather tall girl with long auburn wavy hair that reaches her elbows, pale milky white skin like mine and the brightest greenest eyes that I have ever seen. They are just like a cat's and her pink lips are turned up in a slight spiteful smile. She's wearing a short black skirt, white shirt and black jumper with two red and gold horizontal stripes on the bottom, a red and gold Gryffindor tie, long black robes with the Gryffindor crest and black school shoes. She's definitely not a First Year and looks too old to be a Second Year.

'I'm Amy-Rose Potter,'. She says shrilly folding her arms and raised an eyebrow. 'I had to miss my brother's sorting because of you, you snotty cow?' she snapped pointing under my bed and she starts counting dramatically on her fingers, but then shrugs, 'I was under that dusty old thing for at least an hour!,' she said and I raise my eyebrows, wondering why she would do such a thing and then say slowing start trying to take it all in, 'You took me here, all by yourself?' I asked, astounded and she nods then examines her nails.

'All your friends ran off scared, apart from one, it was a boy with dark brown curly hair and he went to alert the Headmistress,' she said, thinking hard then continues, 'It was quite simple you bitch I just put a Hovering Charm on you and hovered you here, also I managed to get rid of your little friend, The Dark Child, but only temporarily, but I only did it because _he _asked and he insisted and said he'd hex me into oblivion if I didn't but I could've beaten him anyway,' and then she stops and my mouth hangs open in a 'Most unladylike fashion' as Grandma Scamander would say. 'Thank you, thank you so much,' I whispered to her and pull her quickly into a one armed hug. She pulls out almost immediately and folds her hands over her chest and stands in her hip, 'Oh no don't thank me, thank that stupid boy who wastes his time on YOU!' she says and I frown.

'Wait, have you seen whats on your arm?' she asks with a bored expression then quickly takes off my sling and slips the bandages off my broken arm. As she uncovers it, an intricate sword hilt is visible, then part of the sword, then a scarlet red heart with a creamy coloured scroll with swirly black letters engraved on it, and finally the end of the silver coloured sword. Red droplets that look like blood, are dripping from the scarlet heart and the ugly tattoo like mark runs all the way from the inside of my wrist to the crook of my elbow, exactly where my scar was.

'Woopeedoo, well isn't a little young to have a tattoo?' I feebly joke as Amy-Rose examines it. 'Quem diligis morieris,' she murmered running her fingers along the swirly font. 'I'm pretty sure thats in Latin,' Amy-Rose continued and I nodded. 'Hey Amy, we're meeting at the Library on Thursday, though I'm sure Gemma, James, Anna and Twilighta will have been summoned home so would you like to come, it would just be me, you and my friend Angus?' I asked her as she sat down on the end of my long bed and left the bandages in a muddled heap on my arm.

'Yeah that would great, two hours with the bitch and the cow!' she shouts sarcastically, 'But I may as well go as you're going to need all the help you can get,' then suddenly there was a loud 'POP' and I looked up at her. She now had big cat-like ears that were black on the outside and pink on the inside, a black tail with a hot-pink bow and bell and small pearly white kitty fangs! 'Your a Neko!' I gasped and she frowned, wondering whether I was going to laugh and call her freak, wondering whether to attack me and be done with it. 'Yeah I am, you got a problem,' she growls and I reply 'No, no it's perfectly alright,' I muttered and then leaned in a little closer to her. 'Amy-Rose I am about to tell you a very important secret however you must promise to tell no one, got it?' I asked her cautiously and she nodded, the bell on her tail tinkling ever so quietly but rolled her eyes even so.

'I-I-I can, well I'm sort of like a wolf, I have wolf-like abilities so my sense of smell, stamina, hearing, strengh and all the over things that are associated with wolves are far better than any normal human. And when I get really angry I transform into a wolf,' I whisepered slowly and to my surprise she merely nodded and smiled. 'Well thank God, thats all sorted!' she said smiling a wide happy smile as her ears and tail disappeared, and her fangs turned back to normal teeth, 'You better not tell anyone, understand' she snarled her smile disappearing.

'Does anyone else know?' she asked retying my blue sling very tightly, whilst I shook my head. 'Apart from my parents and brothers no, which is why you have to keep it a secret and I'll keep yours as well,' I exclaimed shook her right hand with my left hand. Amy pressed her thumb and index finger-tips together, then made a zipping motion over her mouth. Doing the same, it clarified that we would keep each other's secrets a secret. 'Right well I'd better pop off before Madam Putnella finds me here, otherwise I'll be dead meat but I'll take your timetable for you tomorrow as your probably too stupid to get it yourself,' she said and I just frowned and stuck my tongue out.

'See you later!' I said waving with my good arm as she turned on her heel, opened the great Hospital Wing doors and slipped out unnoticed. 'You get some rest my dear,' said Madam Putnella, who suddenly appeared out of her office. What a stroke of luck that she had stayed in there whilst me and my new found friend, well maybe a friend she was a bit spiteful but oh well. Well she felt like a friend to me anyway. Tutting, I closed my eyes and dreamed a dreamless sleep as Madam Putnella reapplied the thick paste to my wounds, checked my bandages then stepped into her office.


	4. The Build-Up

Chapter Four ~ The Build-Up

Twisting Fate ~ Chapter Four

The next day I received my Ravenclaw timetable, as promised, from Amy-Rose but she also was carrying alot more than I expected, mentally and physically. In her hands were three letters, one in a blue envelope with my Mother's handwriting, the second a bright purple envelope with the Quibbler seal and my Grandfather's handwriting and the third was in a cream coloured envelope with black swirly italic writing covering it, just like the one on my tattoo. 'First of all, I'm not going to bother telling you what houses your brother's got into because their just as dumb as you,' she said with a hateful expression.

'Second of all I have your timetable, on Monday we have Charms together, Tuesday is Flying, Wednesday is Double Potions and we have Double Defence Against the Dark Arts on Friday,' she exclaimed handing me the piece of parchment. 'What about your brother Albus?' I asked knowing that Albus had just been sorted into a House the other night. 'Oh well it did take some time for the Sorting Hat to decide but in the end it put him in Gryffindor with James, which was good for the poor thing, he was worrying so much, but I had to miss it because of YOU' she said her eyes becoming sympathetic for her brother. 'Oh and also I forgot to tell you, you were right last night, your stupid friends James, Anna, Gemma and Twilighta were taken out of Hogwarts this morning by their parents, seems that this Dark Child news has leaked into the Daily Prophet,' she said throwing down the front page of the newspaper, which had a vague picture of the Hogwarts Express after the Dark Child had wrecked havoc.

'Anyway, did you have a good night?' I asked whilst reading Grandfather's letters which contained a copy of the Quibbler and a funny looking necklace. 'Yeah it was alright though you shouldn't care, but there's this new girl in our year called Samantha Black but she only likes being called Sam and is a bit of a tomboy,' Amy whispered, wary of Madam Putnella. 'Is she by any chance a relation to Professor Sirius Black Jr.?' I asked, remembering that frightful night on the train, which was made better when Professor Black fixed the lights. Amy clicked her fingers and nodded rapidly, 'I bet you anything you idiot, that she is his daughter and HE is her father,' she said a little louder this time. 'We'll find out on Friday, I bet he'll introduce her as she's new and everything, I'm surprised they didn't introduce her at the Feast,' I said getting a little excited, as Madam Putnella swiftly glided over and redressed my head bandage and put the usual yellow paste onto my gashes then glided back into her office.

'Well obviously it would be too much for the girl, anyone could figure that out, you still up for Thursday?' Amy-Rose asked me, 'Angus told me to ask you,' she said still bored as Angus was worried that I might be too sick to attend our Library Meeting which was crucial at this stage, 'Yep Madam Putnella says she's going to take the head bandage off tomorrow, but I'll have to go around with this sling on for a few more days which is good, because that'll give us time to think how we're going to conceal the great tattoo,' I said rolling my eyes as Amy laughed her sarcastic twinkly laugh. 'You know I'm only helping you, because if this Dark Child takes over the Wizarding World then that would be bad,' she said snarling slightly and scratched my arm with her long fingernails then turned on her heel and walked out, tossing her auburn hair.

'Well someone's happy,' I muttered then opened the anonymous letter. It read.

Rowena Lovegood,

Vestra sum pessimum visio nocturna. Maledictio, et infantem positum in te amplius aggravetur. A occasum solis ad Sundawn eris monstrum, violaceus luscus monstrum, te facta quando lacessitus. Sed ab hoc fine.

Timeant me,

Obscuram Púerum

At these last words I drop the letter, and it makes a small brushing sound with the floor, I could hear the English in my head. I don't care about the pain of my arm, the pain of the scratches not even the names Amy-Rose had called me. The only thing I cared about was stopping this Dark Child, stopping her evil, hopefully stopping her for good if not eternity.

Wednesday

As promised, Madam Putnella removed the bandage on my head and gave me a potion for concussion, checked my wounds and swiftly sent me on my way. Checking my timetable I saw that right now I had Divination, which was followed by Double Potions with the Gryffindors. My chance to meet Amy-Rose again, I thought to myself as I climbed the tower up to the door of Ravenclaw Tower. Knocking on the knocker, a riddle is spoken in a calm voice. The usual method of entry into the Ravenclaw Tower is by riddle, the knocker says 'What has roots that nobody sees, and is taller than trees. Up, up it goes yet never ever grows,' to which I quickly reply 'A mountain,' and the door swings open revealing the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Passing the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw I jump over a blue armchair and climb up into the Third Year Girl's dormitory and grab my bag. Walking out of the Tower I ascend yet more steps to reach the aging Professor Trelawney's Turret. 'Come in, come in my dear, I sense a lost presence in your soul,' the Professor said pointing at me and beckoning me in. Cautiously stepping into the room, I place my brown satchel under the circular table that Angus and another boy are sitting at then sit down. 'Ah, my dear what date were you born?' she asked me looking at me with her round spectacles, which enhanced her large eyes.

'Um the 31st of October,' I said, raising an eyebrow. At this statement she started to cough and pointed a long finger at me, 'Y-y-you my child are doomed!' she cried and I stifled a laugh as did Angus. 'Tell me my dear, have you ever looked in the face of Death?' she asked dramatically and I frowned, 'Um, no I don't think so,' I said rolling my eyes. 'Anyway on with the lesson,' she said and instructed us about how to pour the tea into our teacups, drink it until there were only the dregs left, swill them around and then give them to our partners to interpret.

Walking up to the front with Angus, we both grabbed blue teacups and Professor Trelawney filled them with steaming tea, whilst looking at me strangely through her thick glasses. Walking back up to the table I quickly drank the tea, which burned my mouth and tasted vaguely of old socks (not that I've ever tried old socks) and swilled the dregs around. Passing the cup to Angus, we got out our Unfogging the Future books and set to work. 'Where are the others?' I asked Angus as I examined his cup and he replied 'Anna, Gemma and James were called home by their parents, they couldn't say goodbye because it was so early but they told me to tell you that they would write. Twilighta left as well because I didn't see her at the Gryffindor table,' Angus said and I sighed, what Amy-Rose had been saying was true and although she was spiteful and very unhelpful I now she could be trusted.

'What about Lorcan and Lysander?' I asked warily eager to know which houses they had got into. 'Lorcan got into Ravenclaw you'll be pleased to know but well Lysander...he was sorted into Slytherin,' Angus whispered and I put my head on the table. 'He isn't going to be happy, I told him it wasn't a bad house but he won't be happy,' I said putting my head in my hands. 'Sh Rowe, he'll be fine, anyway getting interpreting those tea leaves because I wanna see my future!' he said and I laughed. 'Okay well this looks like a heart so maybe your going to find love, and then here's a feather, oh that means you'll die for a reason and this is an arrow, which with all the of the signs means your going to die unhappy. So your going to be loved but your going to die an unhappy man?' I say rolling my eyes as Angus turns his laughing into coughing.

'Okay now, what about me!' I say with mock excitement as Angus starts telling me what the signs mean. 'Well to most this would look like a load of mush, but I can kind of see an orb which means your going to learn something important, and then this shape hear looks like a gust of wind which means something is going to be twisted and then this, well it looks like a small child but-' he said and just as he was about to say what it meant Professor Trelawney snatched up my teacup as she had with Harry Potter in his Third Year. 'My child, you are in terrible danger, this figure is the figure of death as a child!' she shrilled and Angus grabbed the teacup and poured the dregs down the sink, then wrote down what both of ours meant. 'Professor Trelawney, it looked more like a lamp post to me!' he said as she stalked off to her place by the fire.

After Divination finished, we climbed down the silver ladder and burst out laughing. 'That was so funny in there! I can't believe you didn't get a detention!' I said to Angus as we almost fell down the steep stairs. 'Yeah, I was so sangry and then realised what I had done, and her face, she was like I can see the vision of death! And your face, you were just sat there frowning at her!' he said clutching his waist with laughter. 'Right come on Double Potions next,' I said dragging him my the collar of his robes whilst we emerged down rows and rows of stairs. Entering the Viaduct I let go of him and we calmly walked down the spiral staircase and stood outside the Potions Room. 'There's Amy-Rose,' I said indicating a girl with long auburn hair and he nodded, 'Yeah I literally had to force her to help you,' he said as she walked towards us.

'All set for Potions?' she asked clutching her bag which was full to the brim with books. 'Yep,' I said taking out my Potions book and holding it in my arms. Angus just stood there with his hands in his pockets. 'Good, and when we're done we can go to the Library,' she said sighing. 'What a day early?' Angus asked and she rolled her eyes, 'Obviously you twit, I feel that the sooner the information is obtained the faster we can work out what's going on and why you play such a big part,' she snapped looking at me. Suddenly the door opened with a sharp 'BANG!', which made us all jump slightly and I could see Amy-Rose fighting to control her emotions. An elderly man appeared round the door, he was rather tubby and his face resembled an old walrus in some ways. 'Professor Slughorn, could you learn to open the door a little more quietly?' I muttered as we entered the room. Sitting at a table near the back I was joined by Angus, who sat next to me, Amy-Rose who sat opposite and another boy from Gryffindor.

Getting out our cauldrons, pewter scales and basic ingredients the Professor chalked in a white chalk the page number on which we were to find the potion for today. 'Page 107, Wit-Sharpening Potion' was what it read, so turning the pages of my book I found the recipe, equipment and ingredients. 'Amardillo Bile, Ginger Root and Scarab Beetles, well come on then lets get them!' I said and walked over to the supply cupboard, picked out some ginger root, armadillo bile and some scarab beetles then walked back to my cauldron.

Reading the book I did instruction number one, grinding the scarab beetles. Dropping the scarab beetles into my mortar, I used the pestle to grind them up into a fine powder and heated my cauldron. Chopping up and grinding my ginger root into small pieces, I added that and stirred the potion until it had turned a lime green. Then I got my measuring cylinder out and poured out the amount of Amardillo Bile needed, and tipped in into my cauldron. Slowly mixing it in, the potion turned a dark blue and following the instructions I added the Ground Scarab Beetles.

Again, mixing these in the potion turned a satisfactory dark red and now was just a case of re-mixing the Ginger Roots until the potion was a murky yellow, and then re-mixing in the Amardillo Bile until it had turned a deep glossy purple. After I had done these steps, I turned down the heat of my cauldron until the mixture was simmering and went to leave it for ten minutes. Angus, however was struggling with getting his potion the right colour, looking over me and Amy-Rose both noticed that the heat of the cauldron was far too high, thus preventing it from doing the right things. 'Turn it down silly!' I said as he fumbled with his wand. A few seconds later the potion turned from a bright pink to a dark red, and me and Amy-Rose both rolled our eyes at him. 'Hows yours going?' I asked looking at the beautiful purple colour of her potion, 'Alright, just need to let it simmer for a few more minutes and then its a case of adding the right amount of Ginger Root so that it's dark orange, must be better than yours though' she said in the same tone but happily looking at her nearly finished work.

'Well it looks okay,' she said, smiling slightly for the first proper time in ages. 'Thanks,' I muttered as I checked my black watch. Just three more minutes, I thought and then checked. Angus was humming after his work, Amy-Rose was the same as usual and everything was going okay today hopefully my little friend wouldn't show up and ruin everything. Taking me by surprise, my watch pinged and I knew it was time to add in some Ginger Root. Stirring the mixture, I started adding Ginger Root bit by bit, until it had reached the mandatory dark orange. Smiling, I gradually turned down the heat with my wand and took out one of my crystal phials. As Amy-Rose bottled hers, I noticed Professor Slughorn give her a thumbs up, as she retrieved a label and wrote her name on in neat black writing.

Pouring my potion into the phial, Slughorn gave me a label and smiled. Hastily I wrote my name on it and then handed it in with Amy-Rose. When we returned, Angus was just at the stage of bottling his potion and handing it to Slughorn. Cleaning out my cauldron using magic, I packed away my book and potion kit, did my bag up then slung it over my shoulder. 'Ready to go, or are you numbskulls stull faffing?' Amy-Rose asked looking bored and as spiteful as ever. Nodding we went to the door, all three of us, and walked up the spiral staircase, out of the Viaduct. Climbing up to the Transfiguration Courtyard, we came to the smallish wooden Library door and opened it almost silently. Walking inside, we received a glare from Madame Pince, but chose to ignore it and walked to one of the desks positioned with comfortable wooden chairs.

'Right, Angus find as many books as you can on Complicated Curses, Rowena go and find some books on Omens and Daemons, I'll look for Scars, Curse Scars and Tattoos and some ancient languages,' she said then consulted her watch. 'Meet back here in ten minutes, and don't be late' she said and I wandered off into the vast library of books. Grabbing a book labeled, 'Omens of the Unknown' I walked around and found one called 'Dangerous Omens and Demons' and another thick volume called 'Omens and What they Mean' and also for various research I grabbed a book called 'The Darkness of the Dark Arts' and strode back to the table. Banging the four thick leather bound volumes on the table, I received a warning look from Madame Pince but just took out some pieces of vellum parchment, my ink bottle and my favourite Raven feathered Quill.

Amy-Rose returned a few minutes later with five volumes labeled, 'The Ancient Languages of the Past: A Rare Dictionary', 'Extraordinary Curse scars and their meaning', 'Curse Tattoos and how to interpret them', 'A Brief History of Curse Marks' and finally, 'The Complete Latin Dictionary. Shortly afterwards Angus returned with four volumes, three quite thick and lengthy and one a rather short and miserable looking book. They were titled, 'A History of Complicated Curses', 'Complicated Curses and What each means', 'How to Break a Complicated Curse' and the last was a storybook called 'The Darkness of a Child'. Me and Amy-Rose both frowned at it, but turned it aside and with a stern but soft voice Amy-Rose muttered ,'Right let's get to work and crack this curse, before you die of thinking too hard,'. Almost immediately we zoomed into action, flipping through pages, checking contents, recording data. Man this was going to be one long night.

The language that the letter is in, is in Latin so you may want to translate that into English via Google Translate.


	5. The Information

Chapter Five ~ The Information

After around three hours, of non-stop hard work we finally decide to take a break and maybe get some tea in a box to eat here in the Library. 'Okay so what have we found out so far?' I asked the other two and it looks like Amy-Rose has been doing ALOT of thorough research as she has used around seven or nine pieces of parchment to record her findings. Angus however has only used three or four pieces of parchment and I hear Amy-Rose mutter, 'Talk about refined,' I myself used around five to six and a half pieces of parchment, and was half way through the third book. 'Right well, I worked out that Quem dilgis morieris, means The Man you love shall die, and the words on the hilt: Tenebris regnabit, translates into Darkness shall reign, this results in that whoever this Dark Child is she's planning on something big and wants darkness to rain, also the man you love shall die because of her,' she said, taking sips of some water in a concealed flask as she spoke.

'Right, great news Rowe your never going to have a love life!' Angus joked but Amy-Rose stayed serious, 'Angus, this is a serious matter for all we know it could be you dying,' she quipped, causing the two of us to turn a bright beetroot red. 'Anyway, yes Rowena he is partially right, anyway looking into the Curse Scars and Tattoos I did find out that a sword through a heart, usually signifies the dying or punishment of a loved one, but what we really need to find out is why,' she said handing over to me for the time being. 'Okay so looking into Omens and Daemons I found that seeing a child is a pretty serious matter, especially if they do not seem to have been murdered,' I said reading from my sheets.

'Also the child may be the produce of the evillness of a dead villain, such as the deceased Lord Voldemort. It's basically where the body dies but the broken soul stays alive. Now this fragment of soul imprints itself onto a child and soon the child transforms into the ghost-like child we keep seeing. 'They are children of darkness, made from pure evil with not an ounce of love inside them, when they curse someone or something it is undoable, and the curse will happen', thats a quote from an anonymous wizard,' I said and Amy-Rose nodded, as if she was piecing the puzzle together.

'Anyway, I found out that the curse she placed is a two way curse, one is the lover bit but number two involves a transformation and that can only be figured out if Rowena shows us all her post,' Angus said raising his eyes at me and I lower my head. Amy-Rose looks at me and says coldly, 'Rowena, this could play a big part in figuring out this mystery, please,' she says, but it's cold and through of hate all the way through. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the anonymous letter and throw it down onto the table, for them to read. 'Idiot, you can translate it,' Amy-Rose said and threw the letter at me. Catching it, I could hear the English words in my head, but in the Child's voice. I spoke as she spoke, reading out the letter.

'Rowena Lovegood, I am your worst nightmare. The curse that was placed on you as a baby will be enhanced further. From Sundown to Sundawn you will be a monster, the violet-eyed monster you become when provoked. This is far from the end though. Fear me, The Dark Child,' I read and Angus frowned. 'I can become a wolf when provoked and I have had wolf-like powers, since I was a baby,' I whispered then dropped the letter. 'Isn't it obvious you idiots! To understand the curse we must look in the Restricted Section,' Amy-Rose hissed.

'We'll need to get permission from a teacher,' I mumbled and thought who would give it to us. 'Amy! I have it, Professor Slughorn! I saw the look on his face when he saw your Wit-Sharpening Potion, if you could make up a valid reason for a note to look into the Restricted Section I'm sure he'd give it to you no problem!' I whispered loudly, clicking my fingers. She nodded, but looked as if she was plotting, slightly.

'Thanks,' Angus said and she smiled at him. 'I'll go get that note then,' she said sighing, getting up and walking down to the Viaduct to locate Slughorn's Office. 'So who do you think this lucky boy will be?' Angus asked and I thought for a minute, 'Hm, it could be Samuel Cathinel, I have had a crush on him for quite some time and there's also Edward Tendile, he's been looking at me oddly for the past few day,' I said counting them off on my fingers. Then his face turned cold and rigid, 'Right well their very lucky then,' he whispered in a harsh voice and went back to reading.

'Whats up with you?' I asked tapping his shoulder but he just looked at the text, his eyes cold and heartless. Sighing, I go back to the book but as soon as I do Amy-Rose returns with the note. 'Right you idiots, go to the Restricted Section and get those books!' she almost shouts, banging her fist down onto the table. Walking to the Restricted Section I find an interesting book labelled, 'The Prophecy of the Future' and slowly take the black leather bound book off the shelf. Opening the first page there's a picture of a wolf howling up at the moon and some medevial looking text that reads.

'_When the dark one has been vanquished, there will be not time for celebration. A fragment of his soul will imprint onto the next newborn child who is to pass Hogwarts, and they will becometh a thing of evil. Born at the same date and time as the child a firstborn of the Ravenclaw clan will be born with black hair and emerald eyes. However she will be cursed, with a curse so terrible she will be unbeknowest to this until her Eleventh birthday, when she will walk across the lands of Hogwarts. However when her third year starteth, the girl will be faced with her counterpart, The Dark Child. Her curse will be enhanced, so she becomes the creature of the night and her only love will be killed, leaving the girl in darkness. She is the only one who may vanquish this chilld but much will be needed. By the howl of the moon, by the sacred Sword of the Nyriads and to the Dawns of Time a Twist of Fate will be needed. Only she can accomplish this, but to do so she must follow her heart and only then will she be able to complete her task'_

I gasped dropping the book, but then thought about the Ravenclaw clan part. I was definitely not related to Ravenclaw, so sighing I took the book with me and searched around for some more books that may be of help. I did however, find a volume called, 'The Curse of Wolves' and another called, 'Two-Way Curses'. However my hands were shaking far worse than they had been, and just as I was about to turn the corner, the three heavy books slipped from my left arm and crashed down onto the floor, bringing me down with them. 'You okay?' an unfamiliar voice said and I watched a boy come towards me, with dark brown almost black hair and ice blue eyes. Putting out his right hand, in a friendly manner I grabbed it with my left and he pulled me up carefully. Bending down he picked up all three books and handed me two of them, which I balanced in my left arm.

'Better be more careful next time!' he said winking and I just stood there, baffled. 'W-what's your name?' I asked and he nodded, looking at the books. 'Nikolas Bentley, and Nikolas is just spelt with a K,' he said making it clear, whilst he frowned at the Prophecy book. 'What's yours?' he muttered opening it, 'Oh, Rowena Scamander but I prefer Lovegood,' I said wanting him to give me the book right away before he put two and two together. 'Strange, your not related to the Ravenclaws are you?' he asked and I sighed then decided to explain my theory. 'Well no, but I have this theory that it doesn't mean a blood relation, but when it says Ravenclaw Clan it may mean Ravenclaw House,' I explained whilst he nodded.

'Yeah you do have a fair point there,' he said and I spotted his Slytherin tie. 'Your in Slytherin, do you know by any chance Lysander Scamander?' I asked wondering if the two had met. 'Yeah, he was talking to me at the Feast, but I'm in Fourth Year so I don't really see him that much,' he said handing me the book back. 'You know, I think you'd better come with me,' I said ushering with my head, to our table. Setting the books down I found that Amy-Rose and Angus had not yet returned, so I pulled up a Fourth chair for Nikolas and started filling him in with what had been happening.

'So basically this Dark Child, and yes I did see her on the train, is part of the prophecy that you could be part of. So you'll have to find the one you love and somehow twist fate to stop this from happening?' he asked and I nodded, confirming his suspiscions. 'Honestly where are they?' I whispered biting the fingernails on my left hand, an old habit of mine. 'Where are who?' he asked, proving to have excellent hearing. 'Oh just my friends Angus and Amy-Rose,' I said, throwing the names at him as if they were household objects. Finally after around ten minutes, Amy-Rose's auburn hair became visible as did Angus's short briwn curls.

'What took you so long?' I asked checking my watch and finding that they were at least five minutes late. 'Well I was trying to get enough information to solve this mess idiot,' she hissed then saw Nikolas sitting down at the table. 'What's he doing here?' she asked, scowling at Nikolas who just smiled slightly. 'Oh he just helped me pick up some books that I dropped,' I muttered that handed her the Prophecy book. 'Here this has important information in, you'd better read it,' I said quietly as she opened the book to the page the all important prophecy was on. 'Well it all adds up, all you have to do is twist fate which is easier said than done,' she said and I nodded, knowing it was obvious.

However there was something different about her, her face was slightly red and her lips looked very fresh. Also her hair, which was usually groomed to perfection, was all askew. Then looking at Angus I saw he was red in the face as well and his lips were fresher than usual, and his dark brown curls were all messy. Then it suddenly hit me right in the face, but before I could think straight Angus interrupted me. 'Yeah but your not related to Rowena Ravenclaw so it can't be you,' he said bluntly, which really set off my hot temper. Standing up, I spoke rather loudly, 'All the evidence points towards me, and anyway it doesn't mean a relation of Ravenclaw it means someone in her House!' I said and he nodded.

'So, we better figure out who it is and who we can twist it,' he said smiling, but I replied, 'No, in the end I'll have to do it alone, like the prophecy said,' and this is what I had realised. Amy-Rose does not give, she takes and when she helps she must get something back in return.


	6. Howl at the Moon

Chapter Six ~ Howl At The Moon

It was Wednesday night, the sun was going down and I felt myself transforming. We were still in the Library, and around twenty other students were in there. _I have to get out of here, _I thought to myself, panicking as I looked at the setting sun. 'Um, I-I-I have t-to-' I began to say, trying to think of an excuse to get out of here. 'Yes you'd better go, before the whole world finds out your a freak,' Amy-Rose whispered and pushed me out of the Library.

At least I was out of there and had enough time to get to the Forbidden Forest. Running outside, I tore off the sling in a fit of wild rage. I was about to become what the curse foretold, so I may as well act the part. Running to the clearing, I felt myself become faster and fur began to cover my arms and face. Breaking into a sprint my feet began to shorten, as did my arms and the excruciating pain of fingernails becoming claws was almost unbearable. I started to growl, and howl quietly running even faster than before breaking through the leafy trees of the Forbidden Forest. The more I ran in, the darker it grew but as the orange sun crept underneath a cloud I knew the transformation was complete.

I was now a wolf, a great big black furry wolf, with large and equally as bright violet coloured eyes. I padded along the ground, wondering if anyone would find me and what would be the consequences if they did. As the forest started to darken considerably, the surroundings got equally as frightening. Trees turned into thick monsters with contorted faces, flowers became tall and sinister and the creatures were like predators searching for their prey. _Hunt or be Hunted, _remembering the phrase from a book I had once read. To survive I would have to kill anything that got in my way, at least that's what my instinct told me.

She was taking Angus away from me, and they had definitely done something in the Library. Or was she taking him because she wanted something in return for helping me? Was she just trying to save him from the curse, because she wanted him for herself? Either way I could feel the jealousy welling up inside me, making me more fierce than I should really be. And then I let it all out, the anger on a helpless white rat that had just crossed my path. It began to munch on a bit of dark green plant, which protuded from the ground. Creeping up silently behind the unknowing creature and swiped my claws across its soft back. The animal fell down, dead and I picked it up daintily with my sharp white fangs. Munching on the tender meat I felt refreshed and whole again, until the reality sucked back into my mind.

Stalking off into the darkness, my eyes froze at the sight before me. It was her, my little friend, as Amy-Rose called her. The Dark Child was stalking me like a stray dog stalks a man, and she wasn't content on just leaving me to my own devices. Luckily she hadn't seen me through the thick leafy bushes, so I had a head start. However the only option was to run deep into the heart of the Forbidden Forest, and I had a feeling that there was a perfectly good reason about why it was labelled 'Forbidden'. Anyway I felt like I had no choice, and with the moon coaxing me with it's white milky glow I had no option to resist.

Running at a fast pace I could feel my soft paws hitting the hard firmly packed ground. The chase was on, as I raced faster and faster trying to outrun my own fate. Coming to a steep hill I began to ascend the mountainous hill, my claws scrabbling on the loose dirt making me lose my footing. Yet I was not yet ready to give up on the ascent, and with the Dark Child nearing me I scrambled up, getting higher and higher with every step I made. Soon I saw the shadow of the moon reflecting on the surface of the grass covered hill, a ring of purple and white flowers at the very top. Stepping inside the circle, I felt a warmth spread through my body as if it was guarding me from the dangers outside the circle. Gradually the Dark Child faded, getting more transparant the longer I stayed inside the Protection Circle.

Looking up to the pure white moon, the anger against Angus and Amy-Rose took over me. Sitting in a wolf postion I lifted my head vertically and opened my mouth. A loud and long howl escaped my lips, echoing throughout the large forest, half of it probably unmapped. Feeling the sadness become full again, I position myself for another howl and it again echoes, but this time is far more powerful than the first. I am like a true wolf, trying to summon my pack for a hunt but failing to do so. I am failing to tell people of my feelings, failing to save the one I love. I must somehow figure out how to fufill the prophecy before I die trying.

Curling up into a tight ball still inside the Protection Circle, I can feel faeries coming towards me their wings flapping against my thick fur. They protect me as if they would protect their own kind, as if I am one of their precious and fragile children, and they are my mother making sure I come to no permanent harm. As long as they are with me I will be safe and sound, but when I leave in the morning the faerie's magic will have died by then and once again I'll be vulnerable. Vulnerable to feelings, pain and of course the all deadly curse. Whatever this Dark Child wants she wants it badly and will stop at nothing. I can almost hear her voice in my head, yet she is saying different words each and every one is random and supposedly meaningless. 'Odium. Maledicere. Tristitia. Zeli. Tenebris. Mortem.' she repeats over and over again, yet the only thing they have in common is that they all have negative meanings.

Closing my bright violet eyes I feel the warmth of the faerie's magic enter my bloodstream, heating my heart and helping me stay alive in the harsh environment. Drifiting alseep a dream enters my mind,

_'Rowena, Rowena,' a voice says and I think that their beckoning me but a tall woman wearing a dark blue dress strides past me and answers the call. 'Yes Helena what is it?' the woman asks, her hair is a dark black and her blue eyes a light ice-blue. 'Mother, I-I well I just had a dream of a girl, who resembled me somehow but had emerald green eyes and well the dream prophesised that when a Dark One was defeated a fragment of their evil soul would imprint on a child. Now these two children would be born at exactly the same time, exactly the same day but on different years. It said that she would curse the girl and then all faded and the words Quem diligis morieris echoed in my head,' Helena said to Rowena, as she plaited her hair. The woman in the dark blue gasped and ran off in a hurry, to a man with long auburn hair and a thick beard._

_'Godric, what we feared has occured, Helena has had the vision of the future, it is true all true!' she cried her voice getting quicker and quicker. 'Rowena, calm yourself for we must ready the child for her quest. First of all she must be placed with a family who will not question you but one of them must be of the Ravenclaw House, next we will make sure that in her Third Year she finds out the truth and only then can she defeat the Dark Child,' Godric said, clutching Rowena's shoulders. 'What is this, what's happening?' A voice cried out and a rather monkey-like man appeared. 'Nothing for you to be concern of Salazar, but would you please tell Helga that myself and Rowena wish to see her immediately,' Godric ordered him, patting his shoulder. As Salazar walked away I could hear him muttering in a low voice, 'They never tell me anything, but they will pay the price for their ignorance,'_

Suddenly I awake feeling limp and tired from my journey into the forest. Looking up into the sky, I can see the sun just starting to wake up on the horizon and realise that I should be back at the castle. Thinking fast I tear some of the sacred flowers out and carry them in my mouth, break into a run and sprint fast down the steep hill. As soon as I leave the circle I can feel the faery magic leaving my blood, and a cold rush shivers through my wolf body. I have to get out of the dangerous forest as fast as possible, especially before the centaurs find me.

Keeping the purple and white flowers clamping tightly in my mouth, I leap gracefully over a log and then climb up many rocks and stones that seem familiar. My instinct is telling me where to go, but I will have to reach Ravenclaw Tower before my transformation is complete. Nearing the border of the Forest, I can see Hagrid lumbering around as he completes his morning routine. Sneaking past him, I sprint up the slope getting closer and closer to the elegant castle. Luckily someone has left the great iron gates into the campus ajar, just enough for an average sized wolf to slip through. Padding up the many marble staircases the portraits make many snide comments such as 'Who let a wolf into the castle?' and 'Stupid Mongrel get out before the caretaker's cat finds you,'. Of course I ignore them and just as I am about to climb the stair's up to the Common Room something, or someone catches my eye.

There are two people huddled against the wall, a boy and a girl. The girl has long auburn hair and what I can see she has green eyes, then the boy has curly dark brown hair. Amy-Rose and Angus. But the thing is their kissing, well snogging really and I don't like it. Letting out a low growl, Angus lifts his head and stares right at me, and Amy-Rose turns around her face in a spiteful grin. 'Bye bye little wolf,' she snaps and her and Angus begin kissing widly again. I let out a small yelp and limp to the common room door, which has been left ajar like the entrance gates. Running up the Girl's Staircase I barge into the Common Room and just in the nick of time turn back into my human.

I'm naked, as I anticipated so I grab some underwear and put that on then pull my black tights on, skirt which I pull up, a white shirt, black jumper, my Ravenclaw tie, black robes and black brogues. Brushing through my hair, I give my face a quick wash and then brush my teeth quickly. Now I know what she's taken, and a cold and empty feeling enters my chest. She's taken the one I love, the one I love dearly.


	7. That Lonely Feeling

Chapter Seven ~ That Lonely Feeling

Ever since that day I found Angus and Amy-Rose kissing they've been avoiding me. Angus won't talk to me in classes and Amy-Rose has steered clear of me when we have classes together. I've been going around on my own for what seems to be like ages, with that same empty feeling in my chest. Gathering my books in my bag, I look round at the emptiness of the Dormitory and sigh a loud and lonely sigh with no one to witness or here it. Going into the bathroom I pull out my black curls from the thick ponytail and pull it into a high messy bun, but still I haven't told anyone about the dream I had the night in the forest.

Could I really be a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw? That was the obvious question from which I had no answer to. What if Lorcan and Lysander weren't my brothers? Who were my real blood parents? Yet still Angus and Amy-Rose go around together, hand in hand and eat each others faces off whenever they get the chance. Though I just pass through like an empty ghost, that no one can see or hear.

Most of my evenings were spent either in the Library, where I either completed homework or looked inside the Restricted Section for assorted books or inside the Common Room where there was the usual quiet silence of Ravenclaws busy at work. I would sit at the small oak desk and file my homework according to the subject e.g. Transfiguration would go in one pile and Potions in another. This was my filing system and I have to say it's working out for me. But when the sun sets I pack my things up in the desk, which has been labelled mine now, and go up to my dormitory where I spend the night as a wolf.

The flowers I pulled up from the Protection Circle as still with me, having pressed them in a book to keep them safe. They seem to be casting a temporary shield around me because whenever the Dark Child crosses my path she cannot harm me in any shape or form. Alas, they still cannot protect my damaged emotions and heart, which burns all day and all night. Walking down the spiral staircase, into the Common Room I open the door and make my way down to Breakfast. It's a Friday and we have double Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. As usual Amy-Rose and Angus will be huddled at a desk and I'll be sat on my own, somewhere at the front where only the teacher can mock me.

I haven't seen Nikolas since that day in the library, but we have smiled at each other in the corridor. Walking through the busy halls I go through the wooden double doors into the Great Hall, and set myself down at the Ravenclaw Table. Grabbing some toast from a rack, I butter it with the same yellow spread and add a thick amount of honey. Sweet sticky honey, that I love so much. It really is my comfort food, probably the only reason I haven't had a nervous breakdown. Slowly cutting the toast into quarters, I nibble at a slice. Consequently, Amy-Rose and Angus are at the Gryffindor Table Amy-Rose is sat on his lap and she's feeding him small tit-bits of toast, bacon and egg. He kisses her on the cheek and she kisses him on he forehead, and they both look almost lovingly into each other's eyes.

I can't see the tear trickle down my face, but someone else can. A boy from the Slytherin Table gets up and begins to walk over to me, and I immediately think that he's a bully coming to taunt me. But no I recognize that flicky hair and his ice blue eyes. It's Nikolas, come to rescue me from the darkness. 'Hey,' he says quietly and fills the empty space beside me, that grabs some toast from the rack. By now I have grabbed the jar of honey and a teaspoon, and I'm now spooning big spoons of sweet honey into my mouth. 'You'll rot your teeth,' he says raising an eyebrow but I just shake it off. 'I don't care!' I mumbled whilst stuffing my face with honey.

He's laughing by now and so am I, my face sickly sweet and sticky from the honey. 'Don't worry about that git and his girlfriend,' he said and reached for a tissue, wiping my face of the honey as I laugh. 'So I know we don't have lessons together but are you on the Quidditch Team?' he asked me as he threw away the tissue. 'Yeah, I'm a Ravenclaw Beater, are you?' I asked, curious if we'd have to play against each other. 'No, I'm commentator,' he said mischeviously, and I laugh. 'You dare say anything rude about me and I'll make your life hell!' I joke, hoping he would get it and he does. 'Anyway, here's some advice whenever you feel lonely or downtrodden just imagine up a friend and talk to them in your head, it always works for me,' he whispered, his face dangerously close to mine. 'I will,' I whisper back and shoot an angry glare at the Gryffindor Table. 'Right, I'd better go I have Charms next what about you?' he asked, checking his red watch. 'History of Magic,' I groan imagining Professor Binns waffling on about some goblin war.

Downing a goblet of icy cold pumpkin juice to refresh my mind, slowly I get up and wander out the Great Hall. I have around ten minutes to get to History of Magic which is on the second floor, and is always in the same classroom. Professor Binns probably wouldn't care if I'm late, but like most Ravenclaws I want to get a good grade for most of my subjects, however my dislike for History of Magic has never changed. Opening the door I saw that only a few Ravenclaw students had entered the room, so I sat in my usual lonely place at the front of the classroom. Getting out my parchment, ink, quill and book I pondered for a bit on the prophecy.

That's when it hit me right in the face, like a truck hits a car in an accident. Professor Binns was quite old and he was the History of Magic teacher! He was bound to know all about this prophecy. Raising my long arm, Professor Binns looked at me and said in a bored voice, 'What is it Miss Lovegood?' and I asked, 'Professor, do you know about the Prophecy of the Dark Child?' I asked and he nodded his translucent head vaguely. 'If you would see my after the lesson, Miss Lovegood,' he said in his one monotone voice and I nodded, dwelling on the thought that I may get to learn more information. But suddenly, as if a rock had just been thrown at me that same empty feeling returned to my body and I felt sad and lonely once more.

Fiddling in my pocket, looking for anything that could amuse me, I found one of the flowers. It was a white rose in bloom, with a dark green stem and three small-ish green leaves. However the beauty of the rose was guarded with thorns, which would slash anyone who dared get too close to the sacred rose. Say if an enemy tried to break the rose in two, the rose would fight back with it's thorns. But I also know that I need to figure out how fate can be twisted, how destiny can be changed and how I can find my true love in life. Yet there's still something on my mind, where do I really come from? Who are my real family? The way I can find all these answers is to call on The Grey Lady, although fortunately I am a Ravenclaw so that shouldn't be too tricky.

Finally all the Third Year Ravenclaws have finished eating breakfast and have piled into the cold classroom. Professor Binns ruffles his papers and then begins to lecture in his long droning voice. Trying to take in what he's saying I write down a few notes on the Goblin Wars, such as their names and status but then give up entirely. Staring out of the window I twirl the rose around with my fingers, and focus on the Great Lake.

The dull monotone of the Professor's voice make me feel sleepy, and soon just like Wednesday night I drift off to a dreamy sleep under the protection of the White Rose.

_'Helena! Helena, come here immediately!' Rowena Ravenclaw shouted down the hallway, looking left and right for her young and reckless daughter. Then the small pattering of footsteps echoed down the Tapestry Room floor and a young girl with long black hair and bright green eyes could be seen running down to her mother. 'Yes Mother?' Helena asked, leaning over to catch her breath back. 'Helena I believe you to be pregnant with a baby girl, who in many generations will be the girl whom the prophecy is inflicted upon,' Rowena told her daughter, who looked up at her in shock. 'Yes Mother, I believe you to be right!' she said the fear obvious in her green eyes, and her hand immediately went down to where the baby bump would become visible._

_Suddenly a slender woman with long strawberry blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, strode round the corner her long yellow robes trailing behind her. 'Is it true, the prophecy?' she asked, her warm eyes darkly clouded with fear. Rowena nodded, and put her head in her hands obviously worried about the upcoming future. 'Then I pray for the child,' Helga mumbled, bowed her head and then sidled off again, muttering something about Salazar rebelling. 'What was that about Salazar?' Rowena asked furrowing her brow, if one of her fellow founders was angry about something then she would find out what it was._

_Helga hurried back to one of her dearest and oldest friends, knowing that she would have to tell Rowena sooner or later. 'Well it was yesterday I was in the Library, just checking that things were all fine before the students arrived. That was when I heard a muttering, it was Salazar talking to himself again,' she said, took a breath then continued. 'He was saying things like they never tell me anything and I am always an outsider to them. Then he said the worst thing of all, he said in a very quiet voice, The House of Ravenclaw I will curse, but only one shall fluster, the one that has Rowena as her namesake will be the one to suffer. Though she be born in the near future, let this curse ne'er be forgotten for it will last until Hell itself, has gone cold and rotten. And so two curses shall be placed, one that will inflict upon another, though that is already in store I make them suffer it more. For the other will be blinded, not foretold of the damage that may occur. May Rowena Ravenclaw be cursed, and may her name forever burn,' Helga squeaked and Rowena gasped in horror._

_The next day Salazar was missing, not a sound was heard and no one had reported that he had vanished. Just like that he had gone, but left his curse behind whilst doing so._

Reality brought me back from my deep sleep like a hard smack in the face. Rubbing my eyes I noticed everyone staring at me, apart from Professor Binns who seemed oblivious to the fact that I had been shaking and almost screaming whilst I slept. But what could it all mean, did Salazar really inflict the curse upon the family of the Ravenclaws? And even so could that mean me?


End file.
